Now Or Never
by POTC-HarryPotter
Summary: And it's no one fault, there's no black and white. Only you and me, on this endless night.Inspired from the song, Now or Never, by Josh Groban. On the evening before the final battle, Draco, who betrayed his father and the Dark Lord to protect Hermione, f


Now or Never

_I watched the morning upon your skin,_

_A splinter in the light,_

_It caught and frayed the very heart of us_

Draco couldn't remember ever sleeping as well as he had that night. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the sweet, gentle fragrance of Hermione golden locks. Opening his eyes, he saw his own arms wrapped tightly around her sleeping silhouette. Her over all expression was relaxed and peaceful. The thought of waking her up broke his heart. He didn't want to be the one who made last night end, but it was now morning. The time had come that they couldn't stay in this bed any longer.

They had to get up to fight Voldemort and his followers who Draco had betrayed in order save the woman he loves. Now he could lose her again, and he knew that too well. A large part of him wanted to hide her and keep her away from the danger until it was over, but the other considered the chance that they would lose the battle in which case he would have to get Hermione away from the Death Eaters.

Draco looked down at her. A content expression was plastered on her face. She would hate to know how he thought about her. She was so strong and independent that she wouldn't want Draco to feel that he had to protect her. But of course he did, it was natural for anyone to assume they must protect the one they love.

Draco reluctantly decided to wake her, as he didn't like the idea of leaving the bed and Hermione waking up alone. He softly kissed her bare shoulder and held back for a moment as the memories of kissing her soft skin the night before filled his mind. Moving back slightly, he turned her onto her back and sighed slightly. Resting on his elbow, he used his free hand to reach over her and brushed a loose curl out off of her face. He gently ran his hand up and down her bare arm, hoping this will be enough to wake her.

After a few moments, she began to stir. She stretched her arms and legs, but her eyes remained shut tightly. Putting his hand on her waist, he reached over and kissed her shoulder, then her neck and a final once on her cheek. He pulled away and watched her delicate eyes flutter open. Draco smiled heartily; his soul soared at the sight of her grinning face. She reached up and cupped the back of his neck; pulling him down for a proper kiss. Hermione moaned softly as their lips crashed together. She intertwined her fingers in his hair.

Draco ended the kiss far sooner than he wanted. He pulled away and absorbed her look of disappointment. He watched as her expression changed to deep sadness and then he knew she had remembered what today was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her fragile body, sighing deeply. Draco returned the hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck. They lay like that for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, they unwillingly separated.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered, but he muffled her voice with his lips. There was no need for words. They had said everything they needed to say the night before...

_It's been hiding there inside for all this time,_

_How a sure thing winds just like this,_

_Clockwork silence only knows_

Hermione and Draco were now sitting in the Head Common Room. The only sound to be heard was the clock chimming, signifying midnight. Hermione was sitting tensely in an armchair; a thick book was rested in her lap. It was one of very few times that she couldn't concentrate on the words. She was too stressed by thinking about tomorrow. Voldemort was planning an attack on the school and they were all going to have to fight this back.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Hermione looked up at Draco who was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Why?"

"Because you're not actually reading the book," Draco replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're eyes aren't focused on the page. Come on, Hermione. I've been watching you study in this common room all year,"

"Oh," Hermione replied, astounded by Draco's confession.

"Draco," she said cautiously. "Can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Sure!" He said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not like that. I wanted to ask you why you joined us."

Draco leaned back and replied questionably, "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, to be completely honest, I thought that the only reason you joined us was because you were afraid. But after spending the year with you being on our side and being so nice to us— Well, I'm not so sure that's the case, not now that I've gotten to know you."

Draco now sported an incredibly uncomfortable expression. He looked away and began absentmindedly gazing into the fire. Hermione immediately felt guilty. _Maybe he really had been afraid_, she thought.

_And it's no one's fault,_

_There's no black and white,_

_Only you and me,_

_On this endless night_

"Draco," she said. "I didn't want to offend you. There is nothing wrong with being afraid, the important thing is that you left—"  
"That's not why I left" he quickly admitted. "When I first left, I told Dumbledore of their plans, so he could prevent what they were going to do. I'm not one of them, Hermione. I couldn't stand by Voldemort and what he believed in, no matter what he was going to do to me. But that's not the only reason, Hermione."  
"Draco, what is it then?" Hermione asked, curious beyond words at the expression of angst and uncertainty in his face.

"You," he said quietly, looking up at her.

"Me?" she said with a surprised and confused voice.

"Yes, you're a muggleborn. The things they would do to you, not only because of your birth but because of how close you are to Harry. Hermione, I love you and I'd rather die than let anything happen to you,"

_Oh, darling can't you see, _

_It's now or never,_

_It's now or never_

Draco made his way to the staircase without a glance back at Hermione, but then he heard a soft calling from behind. He turned and saw her standing with a drooped posture. Without another word, he walked right over to her and kissed her fully on the lips. Instinct took over her shock as she wove her hands into his hair and pulled him close. Draco's arms snaked around her thin waist line.

"I love you too," she whispered as their kiss ended. Draco returned her smile and started kissing her jaw line, moving slowly to her earlobe. She surpressed a whimper and tangled her hands into his hair once more. Draco stumbled as he tried to pull her closer. Hermione pulled away and grabbed hold of his broad sholders.

"Let's go upstairs," she said shakily. Draco's eyes widened in shock.  
"But Hermione..."  
"Shh," she placed a finger on his lips. "What comes tomorrow will come, but it's now or never." He brought his lips down to hers again in a passionate kiss. They ended it hastily and they made their way up the stairs, hand in hand. Draco's room was closest, so he led her there. They both felt nervous and excited at the same time. Hermione had never been in his room before. She looked around in amazement. The room was deep green, but, never-the-less, it gave off a vibrant feeling, not like the cold Slytherin green. The large four poster bed had the same, wonderous colored sheets with cream pillows and hangings. Draco turned to her and kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione nodded with a soft smile and pulled his lips down to crash upon hers once again.

_You know that there's so much more._


End file.
